Watch Your Character, It Becomes Your Destiny
by DTBSpecialist
Summary: When young Leta meets Sierra in New York, she doesn't realize this is just the beginning of a journey that's going to take her down the path of Love, Blood, Sweat, and Tears or down the path of Darkness, considering Sebastian Morgenstern wants her. OCxSimon OCxSebastian ClaryxJace SimonxIsabelle bit of everyone! Rating may change to M in future! Set during CoFA & will continue on.
1. Willing Is Not Enough

"She's the one."

I was sitting in my bedroom trying to finish up the multiple homework assignments I'd had when I left Seattle. The move to New York was long and hard, but my mom was insistent on us coming here, so we did. I had plenty of hobbies to occupy me, but none of them really appealed to me at the moment, so I just did my homework instead. I sighed and turned some music on from my iPod playlist. Pierce The Veil – Hell Above. I smiled, I liked this song. Well, I wouldn't have it on my iPod if it didn't like it but you know what I mean. I finally got bored of doing homework and went downstairs. My mom was at school and my step dad was probably at work. One of the reasons we had moved to New York was because my mom wanted to finish college and my step dad would get better pay here and what we really needed was better pay. We had a nice little apartment, but it wasn't big enough for me and my two siblings. In total we had five people living here. I was the only one who had their own room, but sometimes my little sister, Leona, would climb in bed with me when she wanted to watch TV with me or when she had a nightmare. She had just started third grade and mom always told me to stop her from climbing in bed with me, but I just couldn't. I felt like I could be taking a part of my childhood and hers away. Especially not after my bad habits and partying I did back in Seattle. She would stay up all night and go to school tired because she was waiting for me to get home to make sure I was alright. My other sister didn't really care. She was in the 6th grade and she had a snotty attitude most of the time. Her name was Bianca, but most of the time we all just called her B. I walked over to the kitchen and got a bowl and some cereal. Today was the first day I was going to my new school. I sighed at the thought. I was nervous to see if people liked me or not. At my old school, I did okay. I had a normal amount of friends. Wasn't too popular, but every once in a while a cheerleader I knew would say hey to me and people would look at me like I wasn't supposed to have popular friends. I thought it was pretty funny when they did that. I actually had a friend who went here, but she turned up dead in a river about a year ago. I'd heard this place was weird. Not just the school, but this town in general. Things happened here, but I didn't believe in all that superstitious crap. Things happened everywhere and people always made a big deal out of it for some reason. I quickly ate my bowl of cereal and ran back upstairs to get some clothes. On the way to my room I stopped by B and Leona's room to wake them up. I went over to Leona and shook her gently. "Hey, time to get up." I said. Her eyes opened groggily and she nodded. I shook B and she grunted. "Get up. You're gonna be late." I said. She sighed and opened her eyes. Leona was already swinging her legs over her bed. I jogged back to my room. This really was a pretty place. I loved the way the light shown here. It was beautiful. I finally found something I wanted to wear ( cgi/set?id=105610798). It wasn't much, but it was me. I put on a little make up and straightened my wavy hair. I was shocked it wasn't super curled up today. Usually my hair was a tangled mass of springy, dark brown, hair, but today it was only wavy. I had gotten my hair from my mother. She was mixed. I was mixed. I had pretty skin. It was like…olive colored. I always got compliments on its color. I ran back into the girl's room and gave them both small kisses on their foreheads. "Bye." I said and started walking downstairs. "Remember, your busses come in a few minutes!" I yelled when I was down the stairs. I put my iPhone in my pocket and headed outside.

It was a little cold, but not too bad. I only had to stand outside for a few minutes before my bus pulled up at my street. I quickly got on. It was buzzing with the energy of about 200 ADHD high school students. All the seats were full except for one girl who was nice enough to scoot over for me. A ton of the students looked at me as I walked to the back of the bus to the girls seat. Some of them turned and whispered something to their friends and some said hello. Then some of the boys whistled. Ugh, nasty. I finally sat next to the girl. She had blonde hair and a friendly smile. I smiled back at her. "Hi, I'm Leta. Nice to meet you." I held out my hand to her and she took it.

"I'm Sierra." She said. "You're the new girl, right?" She asked. I nodded.

"Yep, that's me." I said.

"You definitely got a good reaction. If they think someone's going to be disappointing they usually boo them on the bus." She says. I laughed.  
"Well, I'm glad I didn't get booed. So what grade are you in?" I asked her.

"I'm a senior." She said. "You?"  
"Sophomore." I replied.  
"Do you have your license?"

"Yeah, but my parents have to use the car during the day." I said.

"Maybe we can go car shopping later today." She said.

"I don't have any money." I said.

"I'll take care of that." She said She was going to buy me a car? Well, I wasn't going to pass it up.

After school was over Sierra and I did go car shopping. She was actually going to buy me a car. My very own car. We had bought a BMW. It was a nice car. "I swear I'll pay you back Sierra." I said to her as we were going to the car. She waved her hand at me.

"Nah, don't worry about it. My family has plenty of money." She said. I actually felt kind of bad.

"Well, at least let me take you home." I said.

"Alright Leta. I think that'd be nice." She said. I smiled at her. She seemed bubbly when I'd first met her, but at school I noticed she kept her distance. Like now, she seemed sad, but hopeful. It broke my heart. We got in the car and she gave me directions to her house. It was pretty much a mansion, but no other cars seemed to be parked here. She got out of the car. "Thanks." She said. "Anytime you wanna stop by feel free to do so. I'm always home." She said.

"Alright. I'll probably come by later tonight or tomorrow or something. Want me to pick you up for school?" I asked. She nodded.

"Yeah, thanks." She said. I nodded.

"No problem. See you tomorrow." I said. She smiled and walked in her house. I drove off and went back home. Sierra was at school the next day, and the next and the next. Then after about two months she stopped coming to school. I would go to her house and she wouldn't be home, but I could have sworn I'd seen her somewhere. The last time I'd seen here, I was dropping her off at her house. She'd seemed in edge the past week or so before that. When I dropped her off she seemed tired. Like she'd given up a war she knew she couldn't win in the first place. "Want me to pick you up in the morning again?" I asked her. She just smiled at me.

"No. I don't think I'll be coming tomorrow." She said.  
"Why?" I asked.  
"I have some things I need to take care of." She said.  
"Need any help? I can lie out for one day." I said.

"No!" She said quickly. "But please be careful." Then she walked up to me. She wrapped her arms around my neck. "Thank you so much for being my friend." And that was the last thing she ever said to me.

It'd been about two months after Sierra turned up in the river. The day I found out I felt like as her friends I could have stopped that from happening. It had been classified as a suicide. I thought otherwise. People didn't like Sierra regardless. She'd let me know she was into some pretty bad stuff once upon a time. Like really bad stuff. Worse than me and that was really saying something. It was also two months after she showed up that my new neighbor moved in. His name was Jordan Kyle. He seemed pretty cool. I had bumped into him one day while it was raining. My mom had locked the door and I couldn't get in. B and Leona were staying at school late and going home with friends and Peter (my step dad) wasn't coming home tonight until about 12 or 1 in the morning. That meant I had to sleep in the car that night. Then Jordan had pulled up and seen me outside standing on my steps. "Hey!" He shouted over the rain. I looked at him, shivering in my soaked clothes. "You locked out of your house?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yeah!" I hollered back. He motioned for me to come over to him.  
"Wanna come up? It's just me and my roommate! He might have his friend over though!" Jordan shouted. I nodded. What other good choice did I have. We both went into his apartment. We ran in and laughed when we got inside.  
"Thanks." I said to him. "I don't know what I would have done without you." I said. He opened the door to his apartment.  
"No problem." He said. "Seeing a pretty lady in the rain pains me." I laughed. We walked inside. His roommate was sitting on the couch playing video games. He was cute. The person who I'm guessing was his roommates friend was sitting next to the roommate. It was a girl. She was very beautiful. Must be the roommates girlfriend. She looked alarmed as Jordan and I walked into the apartment. Jordan let me in first. I nodded in thanks to him. "So. This is the apartment…"

"Leta." I said.

"Leta. Pretty name." Jordan said. I smiled at him.

"Thanks."  
"But anyways, Leta this is Simon and his lady friend Isabelle." I smiled at them.

"Hi," I squeaked. Isabelle looked at me, sighed and rolled her eyes then looked away. Well, diva much? Simon said hello and then Jordan told me to sit down.  
"So what's she?" Isabelle asked. Jordan shot her a strange look.

"Huh?" I asked. She immediately shut up and stood up.  
"I'm leaving. I'll see you guys tomorrow." She said. She bumped into my shoulder on the way out. "Prick." I heard her say to me on the way out.

"Fake." I whispered back.

"What was that?" Jordan asked me. I shook my head.

"Nothing." I sat down beside Simon. "So was she your girlfriend?" I asked. He shook his head and paused his game.

"Nope. Not anymore. She used to be." He said.  
"Why'd you break up."  
"Because Simon was a player." Jordan smirked. I laughed.

"Nice." I said.  
"So what about you?"  
"Just moved here from Seattle a few months ago." I said.

"I feel bad for you." He said.  
"Why?" I asked.

"This place has got a major screw loose in its head." I laughed.

"Everyone seems to be telling me that."

"Well, believe me it's true." He said.

"So do you want anything to drink?" Jordan asked changing the subject. "Water, juice…"  
"Alcohol?" Jordan pointed at me.

"Underage." He said. "Juice it is!" He gave me a glass of juice. Jordan was cute too, I couldn't deny that. He came and sat down with Simon and I.

"So what's the story behind you coming up? Not many people do except Isabelle or her friends." Simon said.

"My mom locked me out and I won't be able to get back in until around one in the morning." I said. Simon laughed and so did Jordan.

"What mom forgets their kid is coming home and locks them out?" Jordan said. We all laughed.

"Mine apparently. She used to not do that sort of stuff." I said.  
"So you in high school?" Simon asked. I nodded.

"You both look like you should be."  
"We're drop outs. School life, just not for us." I laughed.  
"My mom made me go back." I said. "I used to live the life of party, and now I don't even know. I'm sitting between two drop outs because I'm locked out of my house and I have nowhere else to go." I said. Nice.

I finally heard my mom pull up in the garage. "That's my mom." I said looking out the window. Jordan and Simon stood up.  
"Comin' back tomorrow?" Simon asked.  
"Yeah, if I can." I said.  
"Alright. We'll be waiting for you. Oh wait!" Jordan said. He went over to his coat pocket and dug around for something. He tossed me a key. "Just in case we're not up, make yourself at home. Food in the fridge cups and stuff in the cabinet." He said. I smiled.  
"Thanks." Simon looked at me and smiled.

"See Ya'" He said.

"Yeah, see ya." I replied.


	2. I Remember The Days

I woke up to yelling. Peter and my mom. I sighed and looked at my clock. It was seven in the morning, too early for this crap. I didn't want to deal with it today. I picked up my phone and called Jordan. He didn't answer, so I called Simon. "Hello?" He said groggily.  
"Simon, I'm so sorry to call you so early in the morning, but can I come over with my sisters?" I asked.

"Yeah," He said. "Why? What's wrong?"  
"My parents are fighting again. I just-I don't want them around that." I said.

"Yeah, yeah. Come on up."

"Thanks." I said and hung up. I stormed over to my closet and got a bag and filled it with clothes. I put my phone in the bag and went to my sisters room. They were both already up. Leona was crying and B was holding her. They didn't deserve to be around this. "Come on." I said. "We're going to my friend's house." They didn't object. They just got up. "Pack some clothes for a while." I told them. I know Simon or Jordan hadn't told me we could stay for a while, but I was hoping they would. When the girls were packed I was hearing glass shattering. Oh, no. Definitely not staying here. I grabbed Leona's hand and B just followed. We all stormed downstairs and went to the door.  
"Where are you all going?" Peter bellowed at us. I looked at my mom and she had blood all over her hands.  
"What'd you do to my mother?" I spat at him.

"Get out." He said. "Go! Now! Get OUT!" He screamed. I looked back to mom and she just waved us away. I shook my head.

"This family is so screwed." I said. "I'm keeping Leona and B and were going somewhere for a while." If only they knew it was only next door. We turned and I heard glass shatter next to my head. A little piece cut me on the ear. I just kept going though. I shuffled b and Leona out before me and then we ran to Jordan's.

When I got there the door was already unlocked. We all went in and there were blankets on the couch. Blankets and pillows and cereal and milk was out on the counter. It was still dark out so I looked at my phone. It wasn't seven; it was actually only three in the morning. No wonder Simon had been so groggy and Jordan hadn't answered his phone. Simon was sitting in the corner. He ran up to me and looked at my neck. "You're bleeding." He said. "Are you okay?" I nodded and wiped some of the blood away. Simon back up a little.

"Yeah. Peter threw something at my head and it got my ear." I said.  
"Are you kidding me?" Simon said angrily. "I will go over there and kill him. I may have only known you for a day, but I will kill him." He said. I smiled.

"Thanks, but no thanks." I said.  
"Here, let me clean it." He said. I nodded and we went to the bathroom. I moved my hair out of the way. When I touched the wound it stung, but when the antiseptic touched it, it burned even worse. I sucked in a breath. "Sorry," Simon mumbled. When he was done we went back into the living room. I sighed.

"Do you have a smoke?" I asked.

"Nah, I don't smoke. You do?" He asked. I nodded. "Well, I'll keep that in mind since it looks like you guys will be here for a while." He said. I smiled at him.

"Thanks." I said.

"How old are you anyway?" He asked me.

"15. Almost 16." I told him. He nodded. "You?"  
"16." He said. He pointed to the girls. "Your sister, I'm guessing?" I nodded.

"Yeah. Leona and B." I said.  
"they both look like you except…" I knew what he was talking about. Bianca didn't look like me as much as Leona because she had a different father than Leona and I. Bianca had bleach blonde, almost silver hair and black eyes. She was obviously just our half sister. Simon smiled at them and waved. They did the same. "So you wanna go grab some smoked down the street?" Simon asked me. I nodded.

"Yeah, that's be nice. Girls, there's someone in the room so be quiet and if anyone knocks on the door don't answer it. Simon has a key and so do I." I told them. They nodded and Simon and I left.

I learned on the way to the store that Simon really was something. He was one of the funniest people I'd ever met. He talked about his crazy group of friends and his ex's. "Yeah, I mean, I can't help being one of the sexiest people alive, you know?" He said and I laughed. We weren't the only people on the street. Tons of girls in short, tight dresses walked passed us with buff guys they were probably dragging back home with them. "I mean, I know I should have told them, but the ladies love me so much they don't even wanna talk. They just wanna make out with the master." He said and grinned at me. I laughed again.  
"Yes, Simon, because you're so hot." I said, sarcastically. He laughed.  
"So what bring you to the butt crack town?" He asked.  
"Mom and step dad. Better job pay and my mom's in college here." I said.

"Ah," Simon said. "My mom kicked me out." He said.

"I can't tell why." I said sarcastically. He grinned.

"She couldn't handle the heat of having one of the most beautiful people in the world as her son." He said.  
"Oh, I'm sure." I said. "Now how do we plan on getting the cigarettes?" I asked.  
"I called a friend. He's got some for you."  
"Where is he?"  
"Coffee shop up the street." I could see the coffee shop from here. It was small and quaint. Simon looked reluctant to go though.

"Is he anything like you?" I asked.

"What? Beautiful, handsome, sexy, lady killer?" Simon said and I laughed. "Oh yeah," Simon said. Then he mumbled something. "He just might really be a lady killer though."

When we got to the coffee shop I immediately saw who Simon was talking about. A beautiful boy with golden hair and lightly tanned, golden skin. He was tall and handsome…and with a girl. She was pretty herself. Flaming red, curly hair. Kind of short, but the thing that caught me most about her was her eyes and what looked liked small black tattoos on her arms and on the back of her hand. The same one was one the back of the boys hand too. Simon walked up to them. He didn't seem to fond of the boy, but he gave the girl a hug. When the boy seen me he looked a little surprised, then he did a double take and his eyes got big. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. Did I do something? "Leta, this is Clary and Jace." I waved at them.

"Hi." Was all I said. Clary handed me a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. I sighed and took them. "Thanks so much." She smiled.

"No problem."  
"How'd you get them?" I asked.

"A friend gave them to me." She said. Simon was talking to Jace off on the side. When he came back we said goodbye to Clary and Jace, but Simon looked like someone had said something devastating to him. We walked halfway home until I said something to him.  
"What's wrong?" I said, stopping near a big, open field. He stopped also.

"Nothing." He said.  
"Something is obviously wrong." I said. "You won't even talk to me now." Simon sighed.  
"Look you-"Then he was on the ground. I looked up. A boy with dark hair and dark eyes was behind Simon. He had sharp fangs. What in the world?  
"Ah, I found you."

All I could think was run, but I knew I couldn't just leave Simon. Part of me wanted too, but I knew I would never forgive myself. In a few seconds I actually saw him getting up. "Raphael." He said as he got up. The boy-Raphael- looked at him.  
"Daylighter."

"Simon, what's going on?" I asked, slowly backing away.  
"Oh, you haven't told her Daylighter?" Raphael said. Simon was up now.

"Look, you don't want her." He said.

"Why? Isn't she the one that's been prophesized?"  
"…We don't know yet." Simon said. By now I had to be looking at them like 'Wtf'. "Give us time," Simon said. "To see if she really is the one. Her or the other one or Clary. Give us time to figure it out." Simon said. Raphael looked at him and smiled.  
"Fine Daylighter, I expect some news from you very soon." He said and then he was gone. Just gone in a flash. I looked at Simon.

"Explanation. Now."

We were back at the apartment with the girls and Jordan. "So first I think you should know, I'm a Werewolf and Simon is a Vampire, but he's a vampire that can go out in the sunlight, hence the name Daylighter." Jordan said. I just looked at them.

"And you expect me to believe this?" I said and started to stand up. "Look if you don't wanna tell me-" Then there was a huge wolf in the middle of the living room and Simon had fangs protruding from his mouth. I stared at them. "So…you weren't joking?" I sat back down and Jordan was back to normal and picking up his clothes off the floor and Simon was sitting back down with normal teeth.

"Now, will you sit and listen?" Jordan asked. I nodded. Then there was a knock on the door. Jordan got up and opened the door. In came people. Lots of them. Jace, Clary, and Isabelle being some of them. Then a teenager boy who liked oddly like Isabelle and a tall Asian looking man behind Isabelle's Boy Look Alike and finally a girl who looked like a pixie. "Leta, Leona, Bianca, meet Jace, Clary, Isabelle, Alec, and Magnus." Everything in me said to run, but I stayed. "Now, before you run," Jordan looked at me. "We want to explain to you what's going on." They all nodded and sat down. Then Alec started talking.  
"Now, some of us are what you would call Shadowhunters we are warriors mixed with the Angel Raziel and Jonathan Shadowhunter's blood. We fight demons. Kill them and protect the humans. There are also the Downworlders. They are different types of demons. Werewolf's, Vampires, Warlocks, and Faeries also called the Fairfolk or the Fey. They all are different because they have different abilities and they have their own, I guess you could say, section, in the Downworld. They each have a speaker for them except for the Vampires."  
"Alright, I'm following."

"Well, the Shadowhunters sometimes have to get involved in the Downworlder's affairs and you happen to be one of them. You see there's a Greater Demon named Lilith and Lilith had a son named Johnathan, but we call him Sebastian. Long story for another time. And Sebastian wants you. We've been trying to kill him for a while now and you could help us. We don't know what he wants you for, but it must not be good. Well, at least we think you're the one he wants. He's fond of Clary and he would like to have Clary too, but we think your sisters are in danger too. We know for a fact that this one, Bianca, is Lilith's child and she wants her back."  
"Alright, now you lost me."  
"Bianca was supposed to be Lilith's greatest accomplishment and we can't let her get her hands on Bianca. That could mean bad things for the whole world. You on the other hand, Lilith and Sebastian want you for what reason, we don't know. That's why we're here. You have to be a Downworlder of some sort. Something powerful to make Sebastian and Lilith want you. We're all here to give you each check up's, I guess you could call it. It's for your own good." He said. I just stared at him.

"So let me get this straight. You want to make sure my sisters and I aren't some sort of supernatural, super strong being because some crazy guy and a demon are after us?"  
"Some crazy kid's demon mother."

"And you think my little sister is said Demon's child?"

"Yes, but please let us do this. We want you all to be safe." I shook my head and put my head in my hands. I sighed.

"Only if they say it's okay for you all to check us up." I said. "And what does Leona have to do with this?" I asked.  
"We think she may be a Downworlder or a Shadowhunter." Alec said.

"I'm in." Said Leona.  
"Me too." Said Bianca.

"I guess me three." I said.


End file.
